A Megera Que Quase Roubou o Natal
by Family Pevensie
Summary: UA - Bella nunca gostara de Natal. E fazia de tudo para que ninguém pudesse aproveitá-lo. "Maldita seja! - pensava Sirius, segurando-se para não matá-la." - Presente de Amigo Oculto para Mandy BrixX.


_**A Megera Que Quase Roubou O Natal.**_

O raio emanado pelo sol refletia pelo vidro da grande janela da sala de reunião, tornando possível analisar as partículas de poeira que voavam preguiçosamente pelo ambiente. E era exatamente isso que o homem sentado na grande cadeira negra de couro fazia. Sabia que estava sendo observado pela prima, que, com certeza, estava olhando-o com irritação e desaprovação. Mas não se importava. À realidade, nada daquele lenga lenga importava-lhe.

Havia dito para Bellatrix não marcar nenhuma reunião para aquele dia, explicado todas as suas razões, mas, aparentemente, ela fez questão de ignorar seu pedido. No entanto, já era velho o suficiente para saber que a prima não o ouviria. Suspirou. Existia uma espécie de birra e provocação entre os dois desde que se conhecia por gente, fato este que explicaria, sem muita dificuldade, o porquê de Bella fazer exatamente o contrário do que falara... Não importava muito agora, na realidade. Não poderia sair dali antes do término da maldita reunião de fim de semestre – que, por uma razão inexplicável, acontecia naquele exato momento e não em qualquer outro dia posterior, como de costume -, então, a única coisa que restava era matar Bella em pesamento. Ou através de desenho.

Sorrindo internamente com a ideia, alcançou a caneta jogada de qualquer jeito a sua frente, e começou a rabiscar um papel em branco, primeiro desenhando um corpo enforcado, depois uma cabeça sendo cortada por um machado, um corpo pegando fogo... Eram tantas maneiras que conseguia pensar para matar a tão querida e solidária prima, que precisou de um segundo papel. Sentia-se até mais calmo. Definitivamente, desenhar Bella morrendo de várias formas era um passatempo relaxante. Iria recomendar para Regulus.

Falando no irmão, resolveu olhar para seu lado e observar qual era sua reação com aquela agitada reunião. Teve que segurar o riso ao perceber que o irmão olhava aflito para o relógio e para o celular, parecendo desesperado em sair daquele lugar. Bom, se fosse ele em seu lugar, também estaria. Aninia Jones Black não era conhecida pela paciência. Definitivamente mataria o irmão quando este chegasse em casa. Isso, é claro, se ele não tivesse um ataque cardíaco naquele ou nos próximos momentos. Não era uma má ideia, entretanto.

Estava seriamente considerando dar um susto no irmão para ver se aquilo acelerava seu infarto, quando pensou melhor. Bellatrix era cruel e sádica. Com toda a certeza do mundo deixaria o corpo frio do primo de lado, ordenando terminantemente que a reunião prosseguisse, afinal, Regulus já estaria morto. Não faria nenhuma diferença socorrê-lo.

Maldita bruxa demoníaca! Desejava que o pai não tivesse se aposentado do cargo de Presidente. Era difícil trabalhar com Órion Black, ainda mais tendo uma Walburga Black sempre dando palpites, mas, pelo menos, eles tinham mais consideração pelos subordinados. Irônico. Deveria estar mesmo desesperado para sair dali. Estava até achando qualidades nos pais!

Dirigiu o olhar para a pessoa que falava naquele momento, demorando uns segundos para reconhecê-lo como o diretor de _Marketing_, o qual passava _slides_ que não sabia do que se tratava e falava sobre assuntos que não conseguia ouvir. Será que Bella teria um ataque se erguesse a mão e perguntasse o que raios estava acontecendo ali? Uhm... Era uma ideia tentadora. E de fácil planejamento e execução. Tentadora demais. E o resultado nem seria tão exagerado. Bellatrix somente o jogaria pela janela. Estavam numa altura razoável do chão, então tinha certeza que sairia vivo. Com alguns ossos quebrados, mas vivo. Pelo menos estaria fora dali.

Um vento gelado assoprou em sua nuca, fazendo-o tremer. Fazendo uma carranca, analisou em volta, querendo saber de onde raios ele viera. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que uma das janelas estava aberta. Quem havia sido o infeliz que a abrira? Não era impossível saber que lá fora estava frio, bastava só olharem para o maldito termômetro que havia em cada maldita sala. Fora os celulares que marcavam a temperatura do ambiente. Tecnologia existia para essas coisas!

Endireitou-se melhor na cadeira, ajeitando melhor seu casaco para barrar o vento gelado. Soltou um suspiro irritado, o que lhe rendeu um olhar ameaçador de Bellatrix. Segurou o ímpeto de mostrar à ela o dedo do meio. Logo o diretor de _Marketing_ sentou-se e o diretor de Logística tomou seu lugar e passou a falar de coisas mais irritantes e monótonas ainda. Horas se passaram e, quando finalmente achou que havia morrido e ido para o limbo, notou que todos começavam a se levantar e a se cumprimentar.

Ergueu-se também, feliz por, finalmente, esticar as pernas. Puxou o celular para ver que horas eram e quase soltou um xingo alto ao notar que já se passavam das 20 horas. Marlene iria matá-lo, bem como as crianças. A única coisa que o tranquilizava era que sabia que Marlene e Aninia iriam se juntar para causar à Bella uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Aquele pensamento quase o fez sentir pena da prima. _Quase_.

Recolheu seu sobretudo da cadeira, seus papeis, caneta e pasta, apertou a mão de um ou outro diretor e tratou de sair dali o mais rápido possível, não se dando ao trabalho de falar com o irmão ou a prima. Já sentia o cheiro de vitória ao avistar o elevador, porém, quando estava a menos de dois passos dele, ouviu uma voz de gralha chamar por seu nome. Murchou e não fez questão de esconder o palavrão.

- O que quer, _Bellinha_? - perguntou ríspido.

- Ter uma palavrinha com você. - ela respondeu de uma forma estranhamente simpática.

- Engraçado, eu não quero ter uma palavrinha com você.

- Bem, eu não preciso que fale nada. Só que escute. - ela deu de ombros, debochando. - Eu só quero te falar que se não está contente com seu cargo ou com a empresa, seria melhor que vendesse as suas ações para alguém que realmente tenha interesse. Eu não mais admitirei que você trate uma reunião com descaso, ouviu bem? Continue agindo dessa forma e, pode ter certeza, farei com que te expulsem daqui da forma mais humilhante possível!

Ao ouvir aquilo, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi rir. Rir bem alto.

- E você lá acha que eu tenho medo de suas ameaças? Você nunca vai me tirar do cargo, e sabe disso. Faz parte do acordo que fiz com minha querida mãe quando ela me pediu para que voltasse ao seio da família Black. Walburga pode ser várias coisas, mas ela cumpre com a palavra.

A cada palavra que proferia, notou que Bellatrix ficava cada vez mais irritada. Ótimo, ninguém mandou ter marcado aquela reunião.

- Você deveria mostrar mais respeito, Sirius! - ela praticamente gritava.

- Eu teria mostrado respeito se você tivesse marcado essa reunião outro dia. Onde estava com a cabeça quando achou que dia 24 de dezembro era um ótimo dia para reuniões? Se não percebeu, eu não era o único que estava querendo te jogar pela janela e sair dali o mais depressa possível! - gritou de volta, mais nervoso do que imaginava.

- Dia 24 DE DEZEMBRO É UM DIA COMO OUTRO QUALQUER, SIRIUS!

- NÃO QUANDO HÁ A APRESENTAÇÃO DE TEATRO DE SEUS FILHOS NA MALDITA ESCOLA! - berrou de volta, segurando-se para voar no pescoço da prima, que o olhava com deboche.

- E desde quando você se interessa por teatrinho de escola?

- Desde quando meus filhos participam. Mas é claro que você nunca entenderia isso... Tenho até pena de seu filho Algol... - e, antes que Bellatrix pudesse retrucar, deu as costas a ela e entrou no elevador.

Não demorou cinco minutos e já estava entrando em seu carro, dando a partida e saindo do prédio da empresa acelerando. O caminho até à sua residência foi tranquilo, apesar da neve, por isso não demorou para estacionar o automóvel na garagem. Saiu do carro e olhou pela janela, sentindo um aperto no coração ao ver que as luzes estavam quase todas apagadas. Entrou na casa pela porta da frente, passou pelo Hall e dirigiu-se para a sala, encontrando uma bonita mulher sentada no sofá, de roupão e com uma caneca na mão, lendo uma revista.

Assim que ouviu um barulho, Marlene desviou o olhar da revista e encontrou seu marido parado, parecendo muito cansado e abatido.

- Ei! - murmurou com carinho, sorrindo.

- Ei... - ele suspirou, jogando o sobretudo e sua maleta de qualquer jeito em uma das poltronas e sentou-se ao lado dela. - Estão muito bravos? - perguntou com receio.

- Nha... - Marlene negou com a cabeça. - Lyncis fez um pouco de birra, mas logo passou. Se não tivesse mimado tanto aquela menina, ela agiria como Órion, de forma madura. No final, eles entenderam. - falava enquanto fazia carinho nas costas dele com uma das mãos.

Sirius sorriu aliviado, porém, ainda sim, triste por ter perdido a apresentação de Natal dos filhos. Havia prometido há mais de um mês para as crianças que estaria lá, na primeira fileira, assistindo a tudo. No entanto, graças à repugnante prima, não conseguiu chegar a tempo e agora, já quase 22 horas da noite, as crianças dormiam.

- Você não tem ideia de como eu quero matar a Bella! - falou exasperado. - E não sou o único. Regulus também não estava nada contente em estar na reunião e eu aposto que nem metade dos diretores! Aquela mulher é uma megera! Não se importa com nada, a não ser com ela mesmo. E talvez com Algol, mas tenho lá as minhas dúvidas! - desabafou, passando as mãos pelo rosto em claro sinal de fadiga.

- Acalme-se, meu amor. Não adianta se estressar por causa disso. As crianças entenderam. E vão sobreviver. Afinal, são seus filhos!

O homem riu diante da fala da esposa e abraçou-a.

- E como foi?

- Foi maravilhoso! - os olhos da mulher brilharam ao responder, em claro sinal de orgulho dos filhos. - Eles têm talento, escute o que estou dizendo. Não havia polvo ou hipopótamo mais lindo e perfeito que eles!

- Eu ainda não entendo como enfiaram um polvo e um hipopótamo, fora outros animais aleatórios, para fazer uma história de Natal... Conseguiu sacar a brilhante ideia? - indagou risonho.

- É lógico que... Não. - riu-se. - Prof. Dumbledore sempre teve uma imaginação muito fértil e um raciocínio além do limite da compreensão. Não me leve a mal, a peça estava ótima, bem como meus filhos e os outros, mas não entendi a relação dos animais... - deu de ombros, fazendo Sirius rir.

- Tirou fotos?

- Claro! Estão na máquina ainda. Mas se acha que foram insuficientes, Remus tirou umas quinhentas fotos do Edward, bem como dos outros. E James filmou tudo. Disse que queria registrar a primeira grande participação de Harry e Jenny no mundo artístico.

- Aquele lá não tem conserto... - riu-se mais ainda, pensando com carinho nos amigos.

Ficou mais um tempo ali com Marlene, aproveitando o carinho que ela lhe fazia, bem como a paz que lhe transmitia, num silêncio.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã temos que aguentar crianças energéticas para os presentes de Natal.

- Realmente! - Sirius fez uma careta, pensando na explosão de energia que Lyncis e Órion teriam no outro dia. - Vamos pra cama!

**XXXXXX**

Sentiu a cama afundar com um peso qualquer, porém resolveu ignorar. Quando estava quase voltando a dormir, sentiu o colchão se mover para cima e para baixo, de uma forma cada vez mais rápida. Abriu os olhos instantaneamente e virou a cabeça para o lado, a fim de verificar o que se passava. Demorou um tempo para focalizar a figura de um polvo e um hipopótamo pulando em sua cama, e mais tempo ainda para processar aquela informação.

- ACORA, PAPAI! - o Polvo gritava, sendo mais insistente que o Hipopótamo. - Eu quero abrir meus presentes!

- É NATAL, PAI! - o Hipopótamo completou, caindo de joelhos ao lado do homem e olhando atentamente para ele. - Você abriu o olho que eu vi!

Ante toda aquela cena, a única coisa que Sirius conseguiu fazer foi rir. Espreguiçando-se, sentou-se na cama, ao mesmo tempo que o Polvo parava de pular.

- Gostaram tanto assim de serem polvo e hipopótamo? - perguntou risonho, acenando para que as crianças fossem para mais perto dele.

** - **É lógico que não. - respondeu o Polvo, da mesma forma característica e petulante de todos os Black. - Mas mamãe achou uma boa ideia você nos ver vestidos assim.

- Mas, Lyn... Foi você quem disse pra gente se vestir assim... - o Hipopótamo perguntou confuso à irmã mais velha, com toda a sua simplicidade de menino de cinco anos.

- Não foi, Caçador! - Lyn retorquiu brava, fulminando o irmão com o olhar, ao passo que cruzava os braços. - Foi ideia da mamãe!

- Foi não!

- Foi sim!

- Foi não!

- SIM!

- NÃO!

- SIM!

- NÃO!

- Ok! JÁ CHEGA! - Sirius teve que intervir, antes que os filhos partissem para a agressão. - Não importa de quem foi a ideia. Eu gostei.

- Viu? Eu disse que papai ia gostar da ideia! - Lyncis comentou, sorrindo arrogante para o irmão, que abriu a boca em indignação.

- Uau! Você estão realmente ótimos de polvo e hipopótamo. Já consideraram ficar assim para sempre?

Ante a pergunta, Lyncis abriu a boca indignada e Órion negou com a cabeça freneticamente.

- Não! Eu sou a Gatinha do Pai! Não um polvo!

- É! E eu sou o Cachorrão do Pai.

As respostas fizeram Sirius gargalhar com sua típica risada canina.

- Claro, claro. Como fui me esquecer? - passou a mão na cabeça dos dois filhos, fazendo a cabeça de polvo e a de hipopótamo das fantasias saírem. - É... Vocês vieram pra cá só para me mostrar as fantasias, ou tinham algo em mente? - perguntou para provocar, pois já sabia a resposta.

- PRESENTES! - Órion exclamou, erguendo as mãos no ar. - Está na hora!

- É! Mamãe disse que só podíamos abrir os presentes quando todos estivessem acordados. Até Snuffles está latindo sem parar, querendo o seu presente!

- Vamos, pai! - impaciente, o menino já pulara para fora da cama, pegando a mão do pai e a puxando. - Presentes!

- Estou indo, calma! - o homem rodou os olhos, saiu da cama e seguiu os filhos, que já corriam para baixo, em direção à sala onde estava a imensa árvore de Natal.

Chegando no cômodo, Sirius encontrou uma Marlene tentando controlar o filhote de golden retriever negro, que pulava freneticamente, tentando avançar nos presentes com o intuito de devorar todos os pacotes. Aquele cachorro era um destruidor de sapatos italianos, panos de limpeza, cabides e placas de carro. Os filhos já estavam parados em frente à árvore, procurando, esperançosos, todos os seus presentes.

Desejando "bom-dia" para a esposa e fazendo carinho na cabeça de Snuffles, caminhou até os filhos, sentando-se ao lados destes. Imediatamente começou a distribuir os presentes, esperando ansioso para ver a reação de cada um.

Meia hora se passou até que não existisse mais nenhum embrulho para ser aberto. Como sempre, havia mais presentes do que pessoas naquela casa, no entanto, nunca foi algo que achou desnecessário. Adorava ver o olhar das crianças a cada nova coisa que ganhavam, bem como o olhar de Marlene vendo a cena. Até sentiu-se contente quando estenderam o osso enorme que haviam encomendado para o filhote de cachorro e este, abanando o rabo, tratou logo de levar o osso para um lugar confortável, não obtendo muito sucesso, todavia, fato que o fez ficar ali mesmo, estendido no meio da sala, sem preocupação nenhuma e saboreando o presente.

- Papai, vamos andar de trenó? - ouviu Lyncis perguntar, apontando para o trenó novinho em folha, no qual Órion estava sentado, todo contente.

- Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum sem se agasalharem! - Marlene foi mais rápida ao falar. - Vão já pra cima se trocarem, se querem andar de trenó.

Sem muita resistência, pois sabiam que de nada adiantaria, as duas crianças correram escada acima, prontas para colocarem o máximo de agasalho que a mãe achasse adequado. Sirius tremeu a cabeça e foi para junto da mulher, enlaçando sua cintura e beijando levemente nos lábios.

- Nunca vão mudar, não é?

- Não! - Marlene sorriu com carinho, encostando a cabeça do ombro do marido. - À propósito, amei o presente!

- Eu também. - ele apertou-a mais contra si.

- Vá lá. - a mulher afastou-se, acenando com a mão. - Antes que eles desçam e te puxem para cima para se vestir. Daqui a pouco eu levo chocolate quente para todos vocês. - deu mais um beijo nele, dirigindo-se, enfim, à cozinha.

Sirius Black observou a esposa até esta sair de seu campo de visão. Mudou seu foco para às escadas, pensando nos filhos. Logo em seguida, olhou para o cachorro que estava roendo o osso alegremente, o que fez um forte sentimento brotar em seu peito.

_- Ainda bem que a megera não conseguiu roubar o Natal...!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ Bem, essa fanfic é um presente de Amigo Oculto realizado pela Família Pevensie. Ela se destina à Mandy BrixX.

Mandy, consegue falar quem te tirou? ;)

Beijos!


End file.
